


DAY 20 - "How is this supposed to work, again?"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Little experiments with sex toys.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 31
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 20 - "How is this supposed to work, again?"

The detective ordered several sex toys. The shipment arrived and Light, and he both looked at its contents. Light no longer remembered what they had ordered, and all these things looked strange to him. He took hold of a silicone butt plug vibrator with ring and asked: "How is this supposed to work? Can you explain it to me again?"

L looked at him and began to explain. "Very simply, you put this circle around the base of your shaft, and this part here in the ass to stimulate your prostate. It's some type of vibrator-massager."

"Ooo... oh. Right." Light replied and felt a little uncomfortable. L seemed like an expert in those things. It was his idea to buy all that stuff. Light has just now realized how much L is a pervert and adventurer when it comes to sex.

"I bought it primarily for myself, because you will actually have my cock in your butt most of the time anyway..."

Light stirred nervously on the bed, and continued to watch the detective pulling toys out of the box, and open each piece out of the pack and check it.

"First of all I want to check that everything came in good condition. I care about our security..."

"Okay... I - I'm just watching."

Penis vibrator, three different anal plugs, one plug with a black cat tail (Light raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't remember that L ordered that one). Then few bottles of lube, nipple clamps, dildo, vibrator, whip, BDSM set, and at the end cock cage.

"And this is what exactly?" Light asked about the cage. 

"Oh, this? I ordered this additionally too. It seemed quite interesting to me. It's a cock cage. I honestly have the desire to try this first of all these toys." L explained as he held the metal gadget in his hands and checked the functionality.

"Oooh... and how does that work?"

"By putting your penis inside and locking it. You can leave the key with yourself or leave it to your partner. That is on agreement. And you decide how long you want to have it locked. You won't be able to touch yourself, or masturbate, or have a complete erection."

"And what's the fun?"

"Well, after you free yourself, you experience a more intense orgasm and a better sexual experience because of restraint. I would like to try it, and have it at least one full day."

"Are you sure? B-but what if it hurts?"

"No, it shouldn't. It might be a little uncomfortable, but that's all..."

"Okay, if you think so. I wonder if you would last all day." Light answered and grinned at the detective.

L just smirked at him, and spoke: "Well, knowing you, very hard."

"Okay, but only if you give me the key."

L gulped and his eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he wanted to agree to it under those conditions. But all in all, he eventually agreed.

...

The night was long and the day was tiring. He couldn't concentrate much on work because he kept thinking of his penis. Peeing was a general disaster. He was annoyed because he was wet inside the cage, and he couldn't properly dry himself. Then he was irritated that he couldn't 'fix' him or rub him when needed. And Light wasn't helpful. He kept provoking him whenever he had the opportunity. And as for the spite, his desire for sex was even greater, because he couldn't even get full erection. But the feeling in the cage was somehow pleasant and highly erotic. He could hardly wait for the evening to come, and that he could fuck Light's brains out.

"Hmm, L, are you sure I'll let you take it off tonight?" Light teased him often throughout the day with that statement. And L always glared at him. "I don't mind. If so, then there will be no sex. All week and maybe longer."

"Oh-oh, yeah, right... You will be the first one who will beg for it."

L still glared at him but didn't reply.

And when the evening arrived and everyone went to their homes, L and Light immediately, almost running, went to their room. When L closed the door behind them, he said as he unbuttoned his jeans, "Light, take this off, hurry..."

Light stood before him, looking for a small key in his pockets, and when he did not find it, he spoke, "I lost the key..."

"What?? Are you kidding...?"

"No..."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I don't."

"Let me, I'll find it."

Light began to avoid him so that L could not get his key. They were still attached with the chain, so it was difficult task. They wrestled on the bed for a while, but Light didn't want to give him the key.

"Light! What the fuck!?"

"Hahahahah..."

"That's not funny. Gimme my damn key!"

"No!"

"Why?"

Light was grinning at him. "Because it's fun... I like to see you frustrated. It's damn hot."

"Oh, is that so? Well, that's enough. Now, give me the KEY!!" L was on top of him, visibly angry and upset. So, Light decided to end the joke.

"OK, OK. Here you go." Light took the key from his pocket and handed it to him.

L almost tore it from his hand and began to pull his jeans down again, frustrated and irritated. He completely stripped them off, and removed the handcuffs to take down his sweater. His penis was hard and erect, and he couldn't wait to release it. Finally, when he removed the cage, he felt free. His cock slowly straightened and a few drops of precum dripped from the tip of it. The feeling was arousing, and he almost come from the feeling of pulling it out.

Indeed, his member was hypersensitive, and L had a strong desire to put it in Light's mouth, or asshole, and fuck him hard and fast. But one thing kept him from it. He needed to take a shower. He couldn't stand himself, because he was unable to clean himself properly all day.

Light looked at him with a strong desire to grab him and to stroke him into completion, or to push him roughly into his hole and ride him wildly, but L interrupted his fantasies, "Light, strip yourself. I need to take a shower first."

"Huh? Okay..."

"I would like to come right now, but I can't like this... I need to clean myself, and take a shower."

Soon they were both naked in the shower and L began wash himself. This time he almost came again when he touched himself with the soapy hand, but he managed to restrain himself. When he was clean, he looked at Light, and younger man already knew what to do. No words were needed.

The water was still flowing and pouring them. Light knelt down and took L's erect cock into his mouth. L screamed in pleasure, and began to push deeper and deeper into Light's warm mouth. Light took him whole, and L fucked his face, but it didn't last too long. It only took a couple of times to move back and forth, and L exploded, but pulled himself out of Light's mouths, and the big jets of come hit brunette's face. He screamed and cramped in pleasure.

This time he decided to come on Light's face, so that he could see the large jets of sperm he was discharging due to the force of the orgasm.

Light was a little surprised, but he wasn't complaining. And he liked the fact that he could feel L's cum all over his face. He had it on the cheeks, on his lips, nose and somewhat on the forehead. L, meanwhile, turned off the water, so he could enjoy the view. 

"Oh, Light. You're so hot like this. This orgasm was awesome, but I need more. It's not enough..."

"Hmmm, okay. I'm ready too. I didn't have this thing all day long in my butt for nothing."

"Yes, indeed..." L smirked at him.

Light then grabbed his cock and licked and sucked it from the rest of his cum, then L knelt and began to kiss his lips, which still had traces of sperm, so he could feel his own taste on those lips. Then he broke the kiss, and told Light to turn around, so they could start the next round.


End file.
